


Брачные игры на фоне Света и Тьмы

by Aarra



Series: Тёмное королевство [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истинная подоплёка высоких союзов далеко не всегда совпадет с официальной версией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брачные игры на фоне Света и Тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в АУ-вселенной. Золотое Королевство, Тёмное Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие существуют одновременно и являются параллельными Земле мирами-государствами, с которыми у большинства государств Земли на протяжении многих веков есть постоянные дипломатические отношения. Магические государства покупают на Земле энергию, которая землянам, из-за отсутствия у них магических способностей, не нужна, зато интересны товары, которые Золотое Королевство, Тёмное Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие могут предложить в ответ — ювелирные изделия, одежда, парфюм, мебель, посуда и т.д. Разумеется, все магические государства никогда не упустят случая украсть энергию. Среди богатых и знатных жителей Золотого Королевства, Тёмного Королевства и Серебряного Тысячелетия считается престижным отправлять детей на обучение в старшую школу и университеты Земли. При этом им даётся земное имя, а несовершеннолетним подыскивается приёмная семья. На момент данного повествования в Золотом Тысячелетии, Тёмном Королевстве и Серебряном Тысячелетии наибольшей популярностью пользуются учебные заведения Токио.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Берилл, восседающая в Тронном зале, сосредоточенно вертела Чёрный Шар. Картинки виделись одна хуже другой.  
— Помолвка... — проговорила королева зло. — Как она нам всё портит!  
— Ваше величество, — сказала Тетис, — после того, как все Княжества Тьмы вошли в Тёмное Королевство на правах автономии, мощь вашей державы многократно возросла. Вполне естественно, что Золотое Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие захотели заключить союз. — Данбуит! — окликнула Берилл одного из советников. — Насколько сильны намерения Серенити скрепить союз бракосочетанием Сейлормун и Эндимиона? И почему лунная королева решилась на помолвку? Ведь в качестве залога верности договору принц не стоит и плевка, в Элюзионе он не нужен никому, и королю в первую очередь.  
— Серенити прекрасно знает об этом, ваше величество. Но Элюзион предложил принца не в качестве залога. Их жрецы явили пророчество, что первое дитя, зачатое Эндимионом в законном браке, будет величайшим магом Света. Серенити сделает всё, чтобы этого ребёнка родила её дочь. Даже если во исполнение такой затеи придётся силком отправить Сейлормун в клинику искусственного оплодотворения.  
— Зачем клиника? — не понял кто-то из младших советников. — Разве Сейлормун бесплодна? Но у неё такая крепкая и яркая аура. Правда, принцесса ещё слишком юна, но годика через два...  
— Дело не в клинике! — оборвала королева. — Союз Элюзиона и Хрустального Дворца — вот что опасно.  
— Леди Астерос, — громко сказала Тетис, — как высока вероятность, что жрецы сфабриковали пророчество?  
Глава клана придворных звездочётов, высокая стройная дама с длинными каштановыми кудрями и ярко-голубыми глазами, посмотрела на первую фрейлину с удивлением:  
— А какие у вас основания сомневаться в мастерстве жрецов Элюзиона?  
— Не время рассуждать, леди. Королеве нужен ответ, и не иносказаниями, как обычно, а предельно конкретный и чёткий.  
— Ваше величество? — посмотрела Астерос на королеву.  
— Выполнять! — рыкнула Белилл. Астерос исчезла во вспышке телепорта.  
Придворные прожгли Тетис ненавидящими взглядами — ничтожная, жалкая юма, а высшая знать и чиновничество Тёмного двора вынуждена называть её донной Тетис, как прирождённую аристократку-демонессу.  
Первая фрейлина недовольство придворных проигнорировала — как и всегда.  
— Лорд Данбуит, — сказала она, — что Элюзион потребовал от Серенити в обмен на Эндимиона?  
— На Хрустальный Дворец ложиться восемьдесят процентов расходов по созданию Барьера Света, который должен защитить Золотое Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие от возможной агрессии Тёмного Королевства. Самым опасным для Замка Тьмы будет то, ваше величество, что под прикрытием барьера окажется бОльшая часть Земли, а это означает, что Тёмному Королевству для того, чтобы получить магическую энергию, придётся просить Хрустальный Дворец и Элюзион о посредничестве.  
Королева свирепо оскалилась. Данбуит в страхе попятился — в таком состоянии Берилл не отделяла гонца, принесшего скверную весть, от самОй вести.  
На его счастье, вмешалась Тетис.  
— Чтобы сорвать планы Элюзиона и Хрустального Дворца, земные правительства следует убедить в том, барьер для них опасен.  
— Нет, — сказал Данбуит. — Убеждать в этом следует простолюдинов, потому что страх потерять голоса избирателей подействует на земных правителей сильнее, чем подкуп. Во всяком случае, для большинства наиболее влиятельных государств нужна именно такая стратегия.  
— С этой задачей лучше всех справился бы лорд Джедайт, — ответила Тетис.  
У Данбуита по спине пробежал холодок. Тетис рехнулась, если заговорила об опальном генерале в присутствии королевы. За такую дерзость Берилл её саму запаяет в кристалл. И парочку придворных заодно. Оказаться в их числе Данбуиту совсем не хотелось.  
Однако королева, наоборот, успокоилась — настолько, насколько вообще применимо к ней это понятие, и спросила:  
— Данбуит, как принц и принцесса отреагировали на предстоящую помолвку?  
— Их представили друг другу на вчерашнем приёме в токийском посольстве Серебряного Тысячелетия. Принцесса в восторге от того, что её мужем будет такой красавчик, как Эндимион. А вот принц в приватной беседе со своей свитой назвал Сейлормун «пустоголовым пирожком с мясом». Но он в полной мере оценил перспективу избавиться путём бракосочетания от папашиной опеки.  
— И его не смущает, что Хрустальному Дворцу он нужен только как донор спермы?  
— Наоборот, ваше величество, его такая перспектива чрезвычайно обрадовала. Едва Сейлормун разродится, Эндимион надеется получить развод, стать герцогом Серебряного Тысячелетия и жить вдали от Хрустального Дворца вместе со своей истинной любовью.  
Королева при последних словах рыкнула, но ничего не сказала. А донна Тетис проговорила задумчиво:  
— Если Серенити ради того, чтобы заполучить потомка Эндимиона в свою семью, согласилась на такие огромные расходы, гарантированная супружеская неверность потенциального зятя её не остановит. Как и не остановит и то, если у него обнаружатся любые другие неприятные качества.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросила королева.  
— Вернуть лорда Джедайта, ваше величество. Только он способен рассорить землян с Золотым Королевством и Серебряным Тысячелетием. Если Земля запретит устанавливать Барьер Света на своей территории, союз Элюзиона и Хрустального Дворца не состоится. Каждый из них будет вынужден ограждать себя только поодиночке.  
Королева принялась вертеть Чёрный Шар. Тетис смотрела на неё, затаив дыхание.  
— Принести кристалл Вечного Сна! — приказала Берилл страже. И добавила: — Пожалуй, Джедайт и впрямь может быть полезен. Я подарю ему ещё один шанс. Но если он снова не выполнит мой приказ, кристаллом Вечного Сна не отделается. На этот раз наказанием станет абсолютная смерть!  
.............  
.............  
Эндимион выбирал одежду для предстоящей встречи с Мотоки. Это, конечно, не свидание, но принц уже много добился — Мотоки считал его своим другом и даже сочувствовал, когда Эндимион жаловался ему на нелады с бой-френдом.  
Вымышленный образ возжелавшего самостоятельности отпрыска богатой семьи Мамору Джимбы и столь же выдуманный любовник оказались средствами действенными и эффективными — добросердечный Мотоки никогда не отказывался помочь в бытовых делах или выслушать очередной рассказ об эгоизме капризного бой-френда, искренне сопереживая огорчениям друга. А стало быть, с каждой встречей всё больше и больше привыкал к Эндимиону, их постоянное общение становилось для Мотоки необходимостью.  
Однако для дальнейшего развития отношений надо понемногу открывать правду.  
«Для начала скажу ему, что я уроженец Элюзиона, — думал принц. — Пусть привыкнет к тому, что я иностранец, вхожий в королевский дворец. Затем можно будет назвать статус, коим я обладаю в Элюзионе. До оглашения помолвки ещё целый месяц, и я успею подготовить Мотоки к такой новости. Сложнее будет с самОй помолвкой — Мотоки чрезвычайно порядочен, и лицемерный брак по соглашению для него аморален. Значит, я должен внушить ему мысль, что для меня это единственный способ спастись от папашиной тирании».  
Ситуацию осложняло то, что Мотоки искренне симпатизирует этой хвостатой идиотке Усаги-Сейлормун, считает её едва ли не младшей сестрёнкой.  
«А если она проболтается раньше времени? — похолодел от ужаса Эндимион. — Тогда я потеряю Мотоки навсегда... Хотя нет, Серенити понимает, что до официально оглашения надо хранить всё в тайне, и сумеет втолковать дочери, насколько важно держать язык за зубами».  
В дверь позвонили. Эндимион глянул на экран домофона. У подъезда стоял один из двенадцати коронных фельдъегерей Элюзиона. К счастью для принца, посланцу короля хватило ума переодеться в обычные джинсы и футболку. В руках у него объёмистая коробка.  
— Какого чёрта? — пробормотал Эндимион. — Посылка от папаши? Какую гадость он затевает?!  
Эндимион впустил фельдъегеря. В коробке оказалась форма Хранителя Золотой Святыни — смокинг, плащ, туфли, цилиндр и даже трость.  
— Король доверяет мне столь мощный боевой артефакт? — удивился Эндимион. — Что это с ним случилось?  
— Тёмное Королевство резко усилилось, — ответил фельдъегерь. — К несчастью, Металлия так и не сдох окончательно, а потому его дух иногда заставляет Берилл принимать толковые решения. Слишком толковые.  
— Королеву Тьмы такая зависимость не радует. Она сделает всё, чтобы раз и навсегда заткнуть Металлии глотку. Собственных же мозгов Берилл не хватит даже на то, чтобы управлять придорожной закусочной. Тёмное Королевство быстро придёт в упадок.  
— Для этого понадобиться время. А пока Тёмное Королевство стремительно набирает мощь.  
Фельдъегерь показал на форму Хранителя:  
— Ваше высочество, вы ведь проходили боевую подготовку?  
— Да. И сумел преуспеть на этом поприще, хотя Элюзион предпочёл не заметить моих достижений.  
— Вашему высочеству известно, что по договору Серебряного Тысячелетия с правительствами Японии, а в недалёком прошлом — с правительством Великобритании, сейлоры защищают их города от Адептов Тьмы, которые крадут магическую энергию?  
— И как они с этим справляются? — поинтересовался Эндимион.  
— Гораздо хуже, чем говорят в новостях. И всё же умудрились не только не погибнуть, но и кое-как изгонять Адептов. Однако до сих пор их противниками были обычные юмы. Теперь же Тёмное Королевство будет присылать бойцов из лучших рейнджерских отрядов. И предводительствовать ими будут не абы кто, а лорды-демоны. Отныне тёмных интересует не энергия. Они заняты поиском магических кристаллов, и в первую очередь — Серебряного.  
— Зачем он им? — удивился Эндимион.  
— Тронный Совет полагает, для того, чтобы уничтожить, и тем самым лишить Хрустальный Дворец главного источника его могущества.  
— Понятно. Только я-то здесь при чём?  
— Во исполнение союзнического договора Золотое Королевство обязано поддержать сейлорский отряд Хранителем. Без его помощи сейлоры обречены на безоговорочное поражение в первой же битве.  
— И этим Хранителем должен стать я?! — возмутился Эндимион.  
Фельдъегерь пожал плечами. Физиономия у него недовольная. Солдата Золотого Королевства не радовало, что их принц, пусть даже и Эндимион, станет подручным у Хрустального Дворца.  
— Ваше высочество, вам не обязательно всё время возиться с сейлор-курятником. Достаточно появиться в самый критический момент, нанести решительный удар и исчезнуть.  
— Ну это ещё куда ни шло. Но всё равно — мне претит мысль быть подручным тупоголовой иноземки. Неужели король не мог поручить это обычному Хранителю?  
Фельдъегерь сочувственно вздохнул:  
— Жрецы явили скверное пророчество. Король распорядился удвоить меры безопасности вокруг Золотой Святыни. Но вашему высочеству не обязательно открывать сейлорам свою личность. Форма Хранителя включает белую маску, которая надёжно сохранит ваше инкогнито.  
— Маску никто не надевал уже более тысячи лет. Все успели давно позабыть, что когда-то она являлась частью облачения Хранителя.  
— Однако она осталась в Уставе. Как бы ни менялся дизайн формы, маска оставалась прежней. Хранители добавили её в ваш комплект обмундирования.  
— Ну это ещё куда ни шло...  
— Примерьте форму, ваше высочество. Надо убедиться, что всё в порядке и что с трансформацией из повседневного облика в хранительский никаких затруднений не будет.  
Энидимион переоделся, закрепил контакт с обмундированием и снова надел городскую одежду.  
— А теперь трансформируйтесь, ваше высочество.  
Эндимион принял облик Хранителя, попробовал управление артефактами.  
— О, вы великолепны, — пробормотал фельдъегерь, косясь на стрелу-розу, вонзившуюся в стену рядом с его ухом.  
— Было бы кому демонстрировать мастерство. Стадо сейлоров не заслуживает таких усилий, — брезгливо процедил принц. И осёкся. Мотоки ведь фанатеет от сейлоров! Смотрит все репортажи по телевизору, заказывает для игрового клуба все новые игры с Сейлорви и Сейлормун, в квартире висят постеры с командой сейлоров...  
Так в каком восторге Мотоки будет от Хранителя, который, проявляя чудеса боевой выучки и благородства, вытаскивает его кумиров из дерьма? Да и ореол сейлоров сильно поблёкнет на фоне их защитника.  
Мотоки безоглядно влюбится Хранителя, даже ни на минуту не задумавшись, что это мужчина.  
— Мне нужен эффектный и благозвучный псевдоним, — сказал Эндимион. — Такой, чтобы единожды прозвучав в выпуске новостей, запомнился сразу и всем.  
Фельдъегерь немного подумал и предложил:  
— Такседомаск? Подходит и для Японии, и для Европы с Америкой.  
— Годится, — кивнул Эндимион. — И раздобудь мне полный план обзора всех камер наблюдения в Токио и пригородах.  
— Ваше высочество, зачем?  
— Тележурналисты и газетчики часто покупают их записи для своих репортажей. Так пусть Земля и Внеземелье узнАют, насколько бесполезны сейлоры и как доблестны Хранители.  
— Это великолепная идея! — от всей души восхитился фельдъегерь. — Ваше высочество, вы так мудры, что достойны представлять Тронный Совет перед королём!  
— Вряд ли это возможно. Ты ведь знаешь, что король продаёт меня в Хрустальный Дворец.  
— Помолвка — это ещё не свадьба, ваше высочество. До совершеннолетия лунной принцессы может многое измениться.  
— Надеюсь на это. Очень надеюсь.  
— И не только вы, ваше высочество.  
Эндимион посмотрел на фельдъегеря с недоумением.  
— Ваше высочество, если Элюзион торгует своими принцами, то простых людей продадут ещё быстрее и легче.  
— Логично, — кивнул Эндимион. Немного подумал и сказал: — Если Сейлормун будет выглядеть на фоне Такседомаска полнейшим ничтожеством, Серенити ради сохранения реноме может сделать связи с Золотым Королевством не столь интенсивными, как сейчас.  
— В Токио очень много камер слежения — на светофорах, на станциях метро и электричек, на автобусных остановках, не говоря уже о магазинах и ресторанах. Любая, даже самая захудалая лавчонка или закусочная норовит обзавестись видеонаблюдением. У вас будет отличная возможность продемонстрировать землянами превосходство Элюзиона над Хрустальным Дворцом. Это заставит земные правительства сместить приоритет политико-экономических связей с Серебряного Тысячелетия на Золотое Королевство.  
«И заставит Мотоки восхищаться мной, — мысленно добавил Эндимион. — Не пройдёт и недели после появления Такседомаска, как Мотоки в него влюбится и начнёт мечтать о встрече».  
— Пресса, — сказал Эндимион вслух. — Они должны знать о каждом хоть сколько-нибудь удачном деянии Такседомаска.  
— Я достану вам номера мобильников ведущих репортёров из наиболее популярных газет и телеканалов. И сделаю хорошую блокировку номера на ваш телефон, чтобы они не смогли вычислить, откуда поступил звонок.  
Эндимион одобрительно улыбнулся, кивнул.


End file.
